1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to radial seals used in conjunction with sealing packer devices within a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packers are known devices that are used to create fluid seals within a wellbore. One type of packer that is commonly used is an inflatable packer. An inflatable packer typically incorporates an elastomeric packer element that is expanded by inflation into sealing engagement with a surrounding casing or tubing string. The elastomeric packer element seals directly against the interior surface of the casing or tubing string.